Dark dance
by Not all of us are real
Summary: Luffy and his crew gets an invitation to a party/dance from Mr. Mistery, where they meet the ex-assassins from CP9. Lucci starts seing Luffy in a whole new way and wants to get his hands on him, but it's not easy with all the competition for Luffy. This is after the time skip. WARNING: yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dark dance chapter one

It was a nice chilly day at the sunny when suddenly an envelope dropped from the sky with the name Strawhat pirates on it.

Nami got over to the envelope and looked at Luffy. Luffy nodded at the envelope andd signed to Nami that she could read it. Nami opened the envelope and started reading out loud.

"dear strawhat pirates, you have been invited to the Dark dance by Mr. Mistery. If you choose to come, it's save from the marines. It's on the pirate island the tenth october".

Everyone was quiet, until Luffy shouted "shishishi we are so going there!" All, except Luffy facepalmed, but accepted that their captain wanted to go. At least it was free but they still didn't believe that there were no marines.

But Luffy made the order and they sailed forward the pirate island. The party was in two days so they needed to start looking for some nice clothes to the men, because the girls already had their dresses picked out.

when they finally got close enough to the island they docked the Sunny, and went into the town. the Strawhats walked for an hour without any luck at all, until Chopper pointed out a nice, clean looking shop where they could buy clothes.

Sanji was was the first in the changing room and he came out with a dark blue tuxedo with a white shirt underneath it, he also had a tie on with the same color as the tuxedo and he wore black shoes.

Usopp wore a tuxedo that was red and black striped, he had a bright white shirt underneath it, and a complete black tie. he also had black shoes on like Sanji.

Brook wore the same clothes he always wore because he just didn't want to switch clothes at the moment.

Chopper had a black suit on with a pink under shirt and tie, with his trademark pink and blue hat. with black shoes.

Zoro only wore pitch black clothes which was odd becausee he usually wore green.

Franky wore his normal speedo and had the top half of a black tuxedo. He had no shoes on of course.

Finally it was Luffy's turn to find some clothes, but Nami stopped him and told him to stay where he was and wait for her to come back with something.

It surprisingly only took about five for Nami to come back with something he couldn't quite see. Luffy went into the dressing room and the only thing that was heard was silence, but after two seconds that was heard "Are you freaking kidding me Nami!?". then after that you could hear Nami snickering."try it on at least!". Nami said.

After about three minutes Luffy came out with a knee short dress which started at the top all black that got whiter and whiter as it went down, one the front and the back in the top there were tiny sequinslooking like diamonds, that blended into the fabric perfectly. Luffy also had small black shoes on.

Robin and Chopper just starred at the pretty Luffy standing before them, Nami was laughing her ass off while taking pictures, Brook asked if he could se his panties and Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Franky got the biggest nosebleed ever seen.

Luffy looked in the mirror and saw his nice curves go along the dress perfectly making his ass look great. He actually looked quite hot in a dress for a guy. Suddenly Luffy blushed at being in a dress infront of his crew looking like a woman, and started to hide in the changing room.

Before Sanji could stop himself he shot up and shouted "damn he looks hot in those clothes, great job Nami-swan!". He quickly realised what he said and got a loud laugh from Zoro "I knew you somehow were gay, Stinky-cook". Said Zoro laughing way to hard. "I saw you got nosebleed too! so don't be so holy yourself Marimo-head". shouted sanji at Zoro. Then they fast started fighting. Nami went over to luffy and said. "Luffy you looked smoking in that, I personally think you should wear it at the Dark dance". Luffy thought for a second and choose to say. "why not, I even think it looks good on me". And then they went over to the checkout to buy the clothes.

somewhere in The New World the ex-assassins that had been in cipher pol 9. saw an envelope drop from the sky. which Kaku picked op and started reading outloud. After that everyone looked at Lucci who just nodded and said. "lets go to the Dark dance then".


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't going as planned but they went back to the ship safely without too much commotion. The Stawhats were tired so they went to sleep, though it was a little too hard for Sanji, Zoro, Franky and Usopp.

They couldn't sleep because of a curtain strawhat wearing boy in that sexy dress, making him look better than Nami and Robin. So their lovely swordsmen took the watch for the night, cause he couldn't sleep with so much on his mind.

When the morning came, they could see the pirate island, where the Dark dance was supposed to be held the next day.

They could see a lot of other pirate ship, like the Kid pirates' ship, the red hair pirates' ship, the heart pirates' ship, the Kuja pirates' ship and the Moby dick and many more.

When Luffy saw the well-known ships he became exited to see his old friends Law, Shanks, Handcock and Kidd.

He was sure that shanks would be proud of him with his new bounty of 5,000,000 Beli on his head. Hancock might get weird again but just as long that he could see some of his friends then he would be happy.

Lucci too had finally come to the pirate island with his team. While they walked, Lucci noticed that there were some new ships that he had never seen before.

He could still remember a few of them, but carried on to some hotel where his crew and himself could sleep for the night. Kaku, Jyabura and Kalifa kept talking about the upcoming party. They were exited.

Lucci didn't find it annoying after he was somewhat curious about this himself. He wondered if he would meet some well-known people there too.

Rob Lucci had also become a pirate after finding inspiration in Luffy to do so, instead of living as a cold hearted assassin. Now Lucci had let his feelings go free and he was a lot friendlier.

The team were now called the Ex-assassins around the seas but they didn't have such a great reputation like others.

They were trying out clothes but that only ended with nearly all of them being almost pitch black. Kalifa wore a tight black dress that went just an inch below her butt, she also had nice, tall and black leather stilettos on.

Fukurou wore a tuxedo with dark grey and black stripes on and had a white shirt under the tuxedo, he also wore a normal pair of black shoes.

Kaku wore a normal black tuxedo with a black shirt beneath it. He also had black shoes on.

Kumadori wore a white tuxedo where everything else was white on him too.

Blueno wore the same outfit as Fukurou.

Jyabura had a nice dark red/black smoking on, with a white shirt beneath it. He wore black shoes too.

Rob Lucci had his well-known hat on while he had a tight black tuxedo on that really gave people a nice view of his big muscles. all girls would fall to the floor drooling over him, well almost all girls. He also wore a black shirt under it. He had the normal white tie on like all the others. He also had black shoes on. Hattori looked normal and only had a black tie around his neck.

After shopping, they went back to the hotel to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Strawhats:

The Strawhats had a peaceful morning with their gleeful captain. Some of the boys still hadn't come over the shock of Luffy dressed in such a feminine outfit.

Some of the guys had even had some wet dreams and couldn't quite face him yet. Even Sanji got nosebleed when he thought too much about it.

The Ex-assassins:

Lucci woke angrily up to the sound of Jyabura snoring like the wolf he was. Lucci walked fast over to him and slapped him awake like a little punishment for waking him up so early.

Fast after that he heard the others start complaining. Kaku, still being sleepy, just spoke in his sleep "Jyabura, my friend, could you please control that loud snoring of yours?".

Jyabura just started fighting with Lucci like there was no tomorrow. Lucci might have been stronger but Jyabura had gotten a lot stronger than when they fought The Strawhats and he was even stronger than Kaku now.

Despite Jyabura fighting Lucci constantly, Lucci and Jyabura had become the greatest of friends, that even Kaku felt left out.

The hours went by and it was about time to get ready to the party they all were invited to, so they all did what they could to look presentable enough.

It didn't take long but when they were done they started making their way to the party by following the fireflies that would show them through the darkness. They glowed more beautifully than any other thing.

When they finally got to the party, they entered a very large ball room that could have at least 3,000 people in it. They didn't get attention at all and were mostly ignored.

The room shone light goldish with blood red curtains hiding the windows.

All the tables, where the pirates could sit and chat, were put out to the side so that there was room for some intense dancing on the floor.

Lucci and the team could already see some well-known pirates like Red Haired Shanks, Marco the Phoenix and some of the greatest supernovas like Kidd, Law, X-Drake, Jewerly Bonney and Basil Hawkins but Lucci kind of missed the little ball of energy that he hoped would be here by now.

The Strawhats:

Luffy tried to put on his dress in all the stress Nami was putting through the crew because of the fact that they were being late. They all somehow managed to get ready in seven minutes and went straight to the ball, following the beautiful fireflies.

They were all out of breath when they finally reached the building and they decided to take a break for air and a quick look at their clothes.

They were now ready and entered the room.

The doors opened with a loud squeak so it caught the whole rooms attention and the pirates inside the room kept looking and staring at the group, with their jaws almost hitting the ground.

And the person getting the most attention was none other than Monkey D. Luffy. Most males couldn't take their eyes off of his beauty, but some also looked away quick in disgust.

Luffy loved the attention and shouted "Come on and get this event started 'cause I'm ready to party!". And with that most of the crowd started doing their own thing while others started going for Luffy.

"Alright guys, do whatever you want, but don't end up with a pregnant woman and don't start a fight" Nami said to the group and then walked over to some nice looking men, wanting to start dancing.

Zoro was going to protect Luffy from all the unknown pirates that were looking for an easy prey, but that's the thing, Luffy was strong and he wasn't that easy to charm, unless they had meat.

The Ex-assassins:

Lucci was tongue tide from looking at Luffy. It was like his heart stopped for minute and started beating in a whole new, warm way. It was so comfortable.

Jyabura tried to get his attention by swaying his arms in front of Lucci but that didn't seem to work so he slapped Lucci's cheek softly to make him normal again.

Lucci quickly got over his trance and hit Jyabura a bit soft on the shoulder, like a little thank you. Jyabura didn't need to ask about why he was spacing out. Because he knew that Lucci wanted to meet Luffy again and he could see for himself that Luffy looked smoking.

Lucci took off to look for Luffy.


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy almost got attacked by all the lustful pirates wanting to get a piece of him but he fought them off with ease.

Luffy heard a familiar voice calling him and his reaction was to poke his head up above the crowd and look at the person calling him.

"Lucci?". Was his responds to the zoan. Lucci saw Luffy and smiled warmly at him. Luffy had never seen him smile such a gentle smile and it made him feel all warm inside.

"Rob Lucci!" was heard from Zoro while he put himself between Lucci and his Captain, with his sword drawn. The zoan put his hands up to show that he meant no harm and said "I am only here to thank and talk to Luffy".

Zoro was tapped on the shoulder by Luffy and Zoro understood that Luffy could take care of this himself so Zoro decided to leave for a bit.

Lucci went over to Luffy and looked at him for a bit, while he began to blush. Luffy was now confused because Lucci didn't do anything else but look at him. Then Luffy quickly felt to muscular arms wrap around his thin waist and without a single other thought he realized that he was being hugged by the zoan.

"thank you for getting us out of our old lives and giving us new ones by your inspiration" was all Luffy heard. He was in shock but got happy and hugged Lucci back gently. Luffy suddenly felt his heart tingle.

The hug stayed like that for half a minute until Luffy was hauled away by a slim arm and the pirate used stronger force as to take Luffy away from the zoan.

At first Luffy protested but got gleeful once he saw that it was Law. "Hello Strawhat-ya, what a nice dress you have on there", law said with a charming smirk. Lucci got angry because he wanted the closeness and warmth from Luffy once again, but Luffy only laughed and blushed altogether, but kind of missed Lucci's place with him.

"want to dance, my beauty?" was the only question Luffy heard from Law while he was shown to the middle of the floor. Luffy didn't even get to reply the question before he was dancing in the middle of the room.

Like they were some kind of famous people, everyone stared at the men dancing, but it didn't take long before a spiky red head moved in and shoved Law away to steal his place with Luffy. "Kidd!" Luffy said happily.

Kidd smiled to Luffy and said "you look so sexy wearing that little thing", before lifting him up in the air, swinging him around to show all the pirates that he was a bit of a master at dancing. While Luffy was being thrown around in a funny way, he didn't realize after it was too late, that Kidd had lifted his leg so that he was almost in a split, making his underwear visible.

Luffy wasn't that embarrassed with the dress but he was with his underwear, because they were red and Nami had made him wear a male G-string. When Kidd saw Luffy like that, his perfect round ass all visible, He then got the biggest nosebleed, hurried with putting Luffy down and ran to the Bathroom.

Killer went to look for Kidd in the Bathroom but turned around and left him alone since he got the thought of what he was doing, after what he had seen himself. So he would let Kidd deal with his 'problem'.

Luffy knew that he should have taken some normal underwear on, but Nami insisted about it and said he couldn't come to the party if he didn't wear them. Also all the other guys were going to be a lot harder to deal with now after what they had just seen.

Zoro was outraged and was about to cut everything to pieces when he saw Kidd dancing with Luffy but he was almost dead when he saw his captain's ass. "Just perfect for my large coc-", Zoro stopped himself real quick "what the fuck am I thinking!" he screamed to himself.

Lucci couldn't think of anything else but Luffy's butt, but he tried so hard not to. He also tried to calm his raging manhood.

Law was only chuckling to himself, glad that he finally saw some bare skin on Luffy. But kind of mad that Kidd had pushed him away from his lovely Luffy.

After Lucci had calmed down his member, he decided to go over to Luffy and talk. But he was stopped by people standing way to close to Luffy so he couldn't get to him.

Somewhere in the distance a red haired yonko had seen the scene and was really mad that someone could do that to Luffy, so he shouted happily "Luffy come over here and see your old friend!", to get his attention.

Luffy got so happy that he forgot all about the uncomfortable scene from before and ran straight over to Shanks. Luffy halted to a stop in front of Shanks and looked for a seat.

Shanks saw that he was looking for a place to sit so he smirked to himself of his thought. "Luffy" he called to get his attention once more.

Luffy looked at Shanks and Shanks only patted his lap for Luffy to sit there. Luffy blushed till he looked like a tomato, but walked slowly over to Shanks and sat in his Lap.

Shanks' crew Began chuckling at Luffy's behavior that Shanks said "you look cute Luffy, you should wear a dress more often". Luffy was about to die of embarrassment. Shanks and Luffy eventually talked about how they had been doing throughout the years.

Shanks was so proud of Luffy's bounty that he decided to give him a little kiss on the cheek. Luffy was once again red like a tomato and wanted to spare himself, so he said he was going to look around for Lucci. Which he wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy looked all around the place to find Lucci but hadn't had any luck yet until he stumbled into Jyabura. "well what do we have here", Jyabura said, grinning to himself.

"Luffy, the future pirate king" Said Luffy simply. Jyabura only face palmed and shook his head. "have you seen Lucci here?" Luffy asked. "Wait here a bit. He is looking for you, but he will be back in a few minutes. He put the rest of the crew to look for you and told me to stay in case you would show up", Jyabura said.

"He is looking for me?" Luffy said to himself while he slightly blushed at the words. Luffy waited beside Jyabura until the wolf zoan spoke up. "he talks and thinks about you a lot. It's really hard for him to stop it". This made Luffy's heart warmer than ever and he felt himself smile softly.

Jyabura saw this and asked, "what do you think of him?". The question lingered the air for half a minute until Luffy could find the right words. "I think of him as a flower finally getting out of the darkness. A strong handsome flower blooming for me only". Jyabura was taken aback by this.

"So this guy actually likes Lucci". Jyabura thought to himself happily that his best friend might have found love.

Finally, Lucci came over to Luffy. "care to take this dance", was his question and Luffy nodded like there was no tomorrow. Lucci got happy and took Luffy's small hand in his own larger one. "Finally I have got you to all myself". Lucci whispered, making Luffy smile and putting his head on the zoan's shoulder.

They were dancing along to a quiet song making them both feel like their souls merged together to make the perfect fit.

Then the music stopped and a giant light surrounded Lucci and Luffy only. Then a loud voice said "Kiss!". Making the other dancing people look at Lucci and Luffy.

The couple that got ordered to kiss only looked at each other with frightened and shy eyes. After that, they broke eye contact and started to look at the floor, being too embarrassed to look each other in the eyes anymore, then everyone around them started shouting "Kiss, kiss, kiss!", making them both blush so they looked like strawberries.

Luffy and Lucci tried to look at each other, but Luffy was too shy and looked away. Which made Lucci take Luffy's chin in his large hand and made Luffy look up at him. Then Lucci closed in on Luffy making the room quiet.

Lucci was an inch from Luffy's mouth when he stopped moving and he looked at Luffy's eyes and then at his soft looking lips. Then Luffy made the move and put his lips against Lucci's rough, yet somehow soft lips. It seemed like time had stopped while they kissed.

After a minute they pulled away from each other to get air and then they went at it again. Both men felt all happy and warm inside while they kissed, so Lucci wanted more and opened his mouth a bit more to allow his tongue out.

Luffy could feel a tongue moving under his lower lip, pleading for permission to enter his mouth. Luffy slowly and shakenly opened to let the tongue enter his mouth.

Lucci took this opportunity happily and slid his tongue into his hot cavern to taste and feel the mouth's every corner. while Luffy moaned, he felt hot and like he could do anything.

The people that saw the scene before them were blushing. Even shanks, Kidd, Law, and Marco found it hot and couldn't look away. But they were still jealous as fuck that Lucci got him at last. But they couldn't help but feel happy for Luffy, that he found true love, because that's what it looked like.

But if Lucci broke Luffy's heart then he was going to get the biggest beating of his life by them. So he better be good to him.

They broke apart at last and looked at each other with love in their eyes that could move mountains. They had never been this happy in their lives before and stayed beside each other to feel their heart beat.

Then Lucci took Luffy's hand and pulled him outside while Lucci got thumbs up from Jyabura. When the pair came out of the room and outside on a balcony, Lucci took Luffy hands and looked into his eyes while he had a warm smile on his lips.

They were quiet for a while until Lucci finally got the balls to talk and he said "I…I love you more than anything, you have given me so much to live for, but my biggest reason to live on is because you are alive and I want to see you become the king of the pirates".

Luffy was tongue tide and his heart was about to explode from happiness. "I love you too. I am glad that I am the reason you want to live, but I have my crew and you have yours, I don't think we can be together like that". Lucci felt that his heart sunk to the bottom of his chest but got an idea.

"My time with you Luffy, has made me feel like the happiest man alive. So I will put me and my crew under your wings, help you accomplish your dream and go with you and your adventures, for the rest of my life. That is all I wish for". Luffy was taken aback by his words. "would you really do that for me, Lucci?", Luffy answered. "of course I will. Luffy you are the light that showed me life, and I feel so empty without you near me". The zoan said.

Luffy thought for a minute and then he had decided. "I will let you and your crew sail with me as my crew for the rest of our lives but on two conditions only". He said. "And what is that?" Lucci asked nervously but happy at the same time. Luffy answered with a smile. "you guys have to follow my orders and you Lucci, are going to share the bedroom with me and only me and I will only be with you".

Lucci thought for a second, then he smirked and said "when will our adventure together start, my lovely Captain". Luffy got red in the face and stuttered "tonight after the party". Lucci's smirk grew with joy, "why not after I tell your new nakama and you tell the other Strawhats?" he said.

Luffy thought it all through. "I'm scared to say it alone, because someone will most likely go nuts. Let us put the two groups together and then we will tell them". Luffy said and the Zoan nodded in responds. "let's get inside", Lucci said while taking Luffy's hand gently, guiding him inside with him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, lets meet up outside on the balcony with the groups after we find them". Lucci said while he went out in the crowd to find the former Ex-assassins, and Luffy went over to find his other friends.

Luffy's group:

"Hey guys, do you think we should be happy for Luffy or worried about him?", Franky said out loud to the other Strawhat members who seemed speechless by the scene of their happy captain and Lucci who had kissed like there was no tomorrow.

All of them sighed and Zoro answered for them all "Of course we are happy if Luffy is happy, but what will happen now?".

Just when he said that, their cute captain came into view, waving to them like his hand was on fire, with a very large grin on his face. "Alright guys, you all need to get up and meet me out on the balcony, we all need to talk, Captain's orders".

All the other Strawhat members arose from their seats and headed with their captain out on the balcony.

Lucci's group:

Lucci got over to the former Ex-assassins, then got a huge hug from Jyabura and Kaku. "goddamn, we are so happy for you!" exclaimed Kaku, while Jyabura just lifted them both of the ground while they hugged, all three being happy with large smiles on their faces.

After Jyabura let go, Lucci changed his expression into a serious one, and with that they all knew he had something to say. "We all need to head out to the balcony, where we will meet and have a talk with the other Strawhats. If you can't face them because of your hatred, leave now and stay away forever.".

Before he could count to ten, Kalifa, Fukurou, Blueno and Kumadori had left with nothing to say, not even a goodbye.

Those that deserted the place really did hate the Strawhats and left the room when Lucci talked about Luffy when they were on their ship. They hated that they were defeated by the strawhats and they meant that they had nothing to do with them.

Lucci had no care in the world that they had left, because he never really saw them as friends, only as colleagues. He only wanted people he could trust to join Luffy's crew. And that was Jyabura, Kaku, Hattori and himself. The ones that left only followed Lucci back then, because they had nothing better to do.

Even though Kalifa, Fukurou, Blueno and Kumadori had left, Lucci and the others that stayed, were still the strongest from the team and that was good 'cause Luffy only had room for strong people.

Lucci began to sign that they were going and so did the rest of them that had stayed.

Out on the balcony:

"Oi, Luffy what is it you wanted to talk about?" Zoro asked being curious to why their Captain had ordered them to came out here in the first place. Luffy took a long breath of fresh air. "just wait a bit longer and I will spill it to you guys".

Three minutes later Lucci with Hattori on his shoulder, comes out on the balcony followed by Jyabura and Kaku waving and giving them kind smiles.

Most of Luffy's current nakama dropped their jaws to the ground and stared wide eyed at them. Luffy could only laugh of their reaction.

"okey Luffy, what the hell is going on here?" Usopp exclaimed. Luffy stopped laughing and changed to a more serious expression. "Alright guys I think you all saw me and Lucci out there." Luffy said, while trying to hide his slight blush.

"Please trust me, all of you, when I say that I have changed into a better person. We all have changed so much since the fight we had and I am so glad that you all came to Enies lobby and beat us. You made us see that we weren't that full of justice at all, that it was wrong to kill and that friendship should be valued a lot more." Lucci said while pointing at Jyabura and Kaku when he mentioned friendship.

"We are so glad you changed our lives and that is why we have no hatred for you, we only want to show you respect". The leopard said while the rest of the former Ex-assassins got down on one of their knees, bowing to show their respect. Suddenly Hattori flew over to Luffy and landed gracefully on his hat and Luffy didn't mind one bit.

The Strawhats were speechless. They looked from Luffy to Lucci and his men. Then Luffy broke the awkwardness "Lucci and I have fallen in love and I want you guys to know that I trust him, that I want to be with him for the rest of my life. At first I thought it wasn't possible, but he then told me that his crew and himself could become our new nakama in our group with me as the Captain. I know that some of you might be against it, but please accept them as your new crewmates and nakama and welcome them with care".

Everyone was quiet until Zoro went over to Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura. Lucci and the others expecting to get a hit straight in the face, closed their eyes slowly only to get arms around their bodies and get a hug. They opened their eyes, smiled warmly and hugged him again.

The hug kept going and yet another Strawhat went over to them and hugged them and that was Robin, then one after the other, went over and joined in on the large hug between them all. Luffy was the last to join and he put his rubber arms around them all, lifting them up in the air screaming out, "New nakama to share this awesome adventure with".

He put them back on the ground, and when he did so they were all smiling. "They have been accepted. It seems like everything will go great from here on out". Luffy thought happily for himself.

Zoro began talking with Kaku about swords and that they should train together with Jyabura to get stronger for the sake of their captain, when they were in battle.

Jyabura went over to the others, starting a long, interesting conversation with Robin and Nami, them all talking about how Lucci and Luffy being so perfect for each other, like some kind of shippers.

Lucci went straight over to Luffy and lifted him up in a hug. "I'm glad that it all worked out fine my lovely Captain", Luffy heard the zoan say with a quiet voice, as Lucci snuggled closer to Luffy and put his head on Luffy's scar to listen to his heart beat.

Luffy slowly put his head down to Lucci's forehead and gave him a little kiss making Lucci purr quietly against his chest.

Luffy couldn't feel happier that he now had found the love of his life.

Do you guys want me to make a smutty ending, or shall I make some teenShanks x teenBuggy now? I really love that pairing.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucci finally let go of Luffy, but put him in front of himself and let his fingers linger down near Luffy's hips. Lucci then leaned down to Luffy so that his own mouth was mere one inch apart from Luffy's ear, and whispered "Can you show me our bedroom? I thought about occupying it with you, my Captain". when Luffy heard him, he blushed so much that he almost resembled a strawberry, which made Lucci smirk with amusement.

"Alright everybody we gotta stay here and party on, 'cause I think our Captain has some business with Lucci, which doesn't need to be disturbed by us". Nami said while pushing the other guys away and into the room where the party was being held. And Hattori flew with her.

Luffy stood for a moment in the chilly night air and enjoyed the silence between them. The silence wasn't awkward, but comfortable and lovely as it was.

Luffy felt that he was being lifted up bridal style by Lucci's strong and secure arms. Luffy smiled up at Lucci, meeting his eyes. Just then the zoan leaned down and placed his lips on Luffy's and kissed him softly, without rush, just enjoying the moment.

When Lucci pulled back for the need of air, Luffy huffed softly, making Lucci think of other things and blush slightly of the image in his head. Lucci couldn't wait any longer and began to stand on the stone railing. The balcony was over a big pond, so Luffy panicked for a second, confused as to why lucci did so, but jumped up in the sky, while Luffy held on for dear life.

Lucci, who still had his old techniques from when he worked for Spandam, just jumped through the air using moonwalk. Luffy relaxed once he recognized the move and was kept safe in Lucci's arms.

When they were high in the sky, Luffy pointed out The Sunny, so that Lucci could take them where they needed to be. When Lucci landed on the big ship, he let Luffy back on the ground. "it sure is a big ship you got here". Lucci said quietly while he admired the handy work. Luffy noticed all his words and then said "we", as to correct the other man.

Lucci felt welcomed and sensed that something tugging on his hand and that was Luffy. "Come here with me Lucci". Luffy showed him the ship going through the whole place, but at last they stopped in front of a door where they stood for a moment to catch their breaths after running around looking at all the other places.

Luffy looked up at Lucci and started to talk. "When Franky build this ship, he made this room for me. He said that he didn't care if I were to sleep with a male or a female, but that this room should be shared with that special someone and you Lucci, is that special someone. Lucci was glad that he was special for Luffy, but was wondering if he had been with someone else.

Lucci only reached out for Luffy's hand to intertwine their fingers. "you have made me so happy Luffy. You are perfect the way you are and I love you more than life itself". Luffy got happy and smiled up to the zoan. Luffy pushed the open the door and slowly walked into the room.

The room was really large and there was a big king sized bed in the middle of the room. The colors of the walls were a nice light caramel where golden roses were everywhere. They were tough to see they were there. The floor was made of marble with the color of white, grey and pink mixed together. The ceiling was pitch black. Over the bed hung a small, golden chandelier that somehow looked warm in the color. The chandelier lit up the room just enough for them both to see each other perfectly.

The pair gazed at each other before attacking one another in kisses and touches. Luffy being stubborn, tried to show his dominance by dancing slowly, but strongly with his tongue against the faster and rougher tongue. Luffy moaned loudly into the kiss and that was music to Lucci's ears. The battle for dominance was fast won by Lucci, yet they continued kissing passionately, wanting more after every second. Lucci needed air and pulled back, right after that he heard Luffy whimper, missing the zoan's lips on his own.

When Luffy put his hand on the others chest he started traveling down south until he felt a large bulge. Lucci could feel Luffy touching his boner and made a move to brush the hand a little more against his crotch to get more friction. Luffy felt the other's move and felt all hot.

The captain motioned for Lucci to sit on the bedside and Lucci did as his captain wanted. He sat there, curious as to why he was the one doing nothing. Luffy sat down on his knees in front of Lucci and facing him. Luffy began to blush and stopped shyly, but Lucci smiled warmly and Luffy felt courage reach him to start again. First he put his hand down on the front of Lucci's pants and started to unzip the zipper. When Luffy had done so he saw thin fabric from a pair of black boxers with a little white stain on the front where the bulge was. Lucci got a bit embarrassed by the way his member acted so soon, but Luffy didn't mention it at all.

Luffy pulled away the fabric just so that the bulge could go free, and as he did Lucci's cock came jumping out and showed his length of 7 inches. Luffy could see that it was throbbing painfully and decided to play with it by stroking it slowly. Lucci's breath hitched and he started to cover his mouth. "Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear you". Lucci heard.

He looked down and saw that there was pre-cum at the tip of his cock and saw that Luffy started to move his mouth over to his shaft. He started licking the head slowly doing the most licking at the slit. Lucci had never felt this amazing before, so instead of trying to cover his mouth, he put both hands in Luffy's unruly hair and gave him a head massage. Luffy didn't mind and felt it like a turn on. Luffy then moved his tongue over the vein on the member up and down, making Lucci moan louder and purr.

The pair made eye contact and Lucci found his partner extremely sexy and cute. Luffy looked the zoan in the eyes as he started to take the length completely in his heated cavern. Lucci felt himself almost reaching his limit and stuttered. "Luf-fy, I-I'm gonna c-cum". As he came, Luffy felt his mouth filling up with the cum and thought it tasted weird but in a good way and swallowed it all. Lucci had never really tried anything sexual with anyone ever before and had sometimes had the need to jerk of, but this felt a lot more amazing.

Luffy quickly gave him a lusty command after getting up. "get up and strip it all off". Lucci did as told but slowly to tease Luffy, while looking at him straight in the eyes with amusement, which worked.

While Luffy had watched Lucci strip, he felt himself get aroused and soon the zoan noticed the other's growing member wanting to play and smirked, which made Luffy blush. After Lucci had taken all his clothes of he saw that Luffy quietly took of his dress. Taking in the full view of his Luffy he started to drool and get hard once more.

When Luffy had taken of the dress, he walked over and pushed Lucci onto the bed, crawling on top of him. He started to kiss him sloppily. Lucci, feeling pathetic not doing anything, put his hands on Luffy waist and rotated him so that Luffy was beneath him. He then started kissing Luffy roughly and then started to nimble at the ear slowly whispering, "Just relax and let me do this, my captain", with a sexy voice. Luffy nodded and just kept still, watching Lucci's every move. Lucci moved from the ear, down to the neck, biting softly at the tanned skin. Then Lucci felt the urge to bite Luffy's neck to mark him as his and Luffy could almost sense him wanting to do it and nodded once again. Lucci put his teeth near Luffy's neck and started to press down slowly, trying not to make it too painful, but Luffy just moaned with ecstasy, which made Lucci smirk. Lucci began to taste blood and licked it away. Luffy looked happy and just smiled to Lucci while blushing furiously. Lucci then moved down to Luffy's nipples and started to nimble and suck on them quietly, leaving red marks all over his captain's chest.

Lucci then saw Luffy's cock and took a hold of it, making Luffy squirm. "So hard and already dripping I see. Looks like we need to get started on the real fun". Lucci smirked down on Luffy while he stroked Luffy's cock, but then Lucci thought of something and started to take his own member to rub the cocks against each other. Luffy felt like he was going to explode and then he did. Right between their chest's. Lucci felt glad he made him cum, but saw that it was still hard and decided to do the real thing.

Lucci got in between Luffy's legs and looked at Luffy for permission. "Please… don't be too rough. I am a virgin… After all,". Luffy said in between breaths. "Me too". Lucci said while he smiled down to Luffy, being happy that he was going to experience this with the love of his life.

Lucci then put his fingers in his own mouth to coat them with a layer of saliva to use as lube. When he thought that it was good enough, he took them out and began to spread Luffy's butt cheeks so there was space for himi to do his thing. Luffy felt something wet circling his entrance when it suddenly popped inside of him making him squirm. Lucci knew he had to do this quietly and when he felt that there was enough space, he added another finger to stretch it a bit so there was room for his throbbing cock.

Luffy was getting used to the new feeling and started to move onto the fingers. Lucci tried to find that one spot, but finally felt something that made Luffy moan and move even more against his digits.

Lucci pulled his fingers out, which made Luffy pout. Lucci only chuckled and then positioned his cock to his partner's entrance. "I'm going to start now". Luffy only nodded and readied himself. Lucci slowly moved forward and went on until that he had entered him completely. Luffy was moaning with lust and motioned that Lucci could move. Lucci felt the warm body-hugging hole and said "damn Luffy, you are so tight that I can barely move". Luffy blushed at the comment and tried to look away. "look at me Luffy, don't be shy. I love seeing your face all flushed from blush". Lucci tried to hit that spot more to pleasure Luffy but it was hard to find, but suddenly he hit Luffy's prostate and Luffy moaned out "LUCCI!".

Lucci kept thrusting into Luffy while Luffy pleaded "Fas-faster, hard-harder. Please Lucci please h-hit that spot a-again". Lucci liked hearing Luffy beg for more. Lucci lifted luffy's leg so he had more access to his lover. "Lucci I'm about to cu-cum!" he exclaimed. Lucci knew that he was at his limit too, but When he heard Luffy scream out "Lucci!" as he came, Lucci himself exclaimed "Luffy!". Then Lucci collapsed beside Luffy and tried to breath properly again. When he and Luffy had control over their breath, Lucci rolled over to his lover and huddled closer so they were in a tight hug. "That was amazing", they both said and started grinning at each other. "I love you Lucci". Luffy said and Lucci replied "And I love you too, my lovely Luffy".

As they stayed like that they fell into a deep slumber.

At the rest of the Strawhats:

"cheers for our new nakama", Franky shouted. They had partied so hard and some were drunk enough to get a hangover. "well, well, well looks like everything went perfect between the two". Robin said. Nami snickered next to her and Jyabura, while they looked at what she was holding which was a small Surveillance Den Den Mushi that had recorded it all.


End file.
